deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario vs Bass
Wario vs Bass is a What-If?Death Battle adopted by Antonio valihora. Description: Nintendo VS Capcom! The Anti-Mario and Anti-Mega Man cross paths in Africa, knowing Wario you'd get the picture why, and now must fight for survival! Will Wario waft, or blow away the competition? Or will Bass protect his master? '' Intro Wiz: behind every great hero there is always a great friend, willing to go to any lengths to help and protect their mentor to the very end. '''Boomstick: but sometimes those same friends with a little nudge can turn out to be the very thing that those heroes have sworn to destroy.' Wiz: Wario, Mario's fat and lazy frenemy and treasure hunter extraordinaire. Boomstick: and Bass, Mega Man's superior twin and robot brother, he's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons, Armour and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Wario Wiz: if previous death battles have taught us anything it's that Mario is not a fat plumber to be trifled with, with his incredible power ups, tons of experience and the physique to keep on going no matter what you have to be someone pretty tough to try and tangle with the the star of video games. Boomstick: and if not even Bowser, the king of the koopas and a turtle with the power to tank supernovas and black holes without a single scratch can beat him, who the hell could stand up to this guy, a giant warp star robot with the power of manipulate reality and time? Wiz: well that, or just a yellow plumber with a cheeky grin and a devious mustache who's got one hell of a bone to pick with Mario. Boomstick: born on the same day and time as Mario, Wario like his rival was born as one of the seven star children destined for greatness, despite Mario who sought out to do good and help others in need, especially certain princess's, Wario was interested in the more useful things in life, namely Money and lots of it. Wiz: ever since the day he was born Wario always had a particular liking to anything shiny and golden with a lot of value in it, but Fortune was still far from his grasp and as the children grew up on the island it soon became very clear that Wario was far different from the others. Boomstick: yeah, if his huge physique wasn't alreday evident enough Wario was pretty cold and distant from the others perfering to go off on his own and do things by himself, but despite being a pretty big asswhole and a distant jerk there was still one child who saw potential and hope in him, good old Mario. Wiz: in Mario's attempt to become friends with and change Wario's view of life it was a pretty hard one, even though he was super nice to him and tried to include him in activites, Wario saw him kindness as something else a lot worse. Boomstick: yeah, Wario was somehow convinced that Maio's attempt at being nice was actually him trying to bully and embarrass him, pretty ironic considering that's what he had been doing the entire time with Mario and the others. Wiz: convinced that the whole world, even though he had never been anywhere else but the island, was against him, Wario struck out on his own determined to become the richest and most famous of all the star children. Boomstick: which given his skill and self taught training could have possibly happened, at least until Mario got off the island and started saving princess's and kingdoms and defeating a giant magic turtle, fame wasn't gonna happen anytime soon, but he still had a shot at fortune and with his excellent treasure hunting skills he knew exactly how to do it. Wiz: Wario left the island and spent his time wandering around the world looking for treasure, he was a natural at finding it thanks to his money hungry nature and if the treasure happened to belong to someone else at the time he was more than willing to take what was rightfully his, or at least what he thought was his. Boomstick: but if you're gonna be a guy who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty and dish out a beating to anyone who needed one you're gonna need a lot more than just some treasure finding skills to pull it off, and luckily for Wario pounding out the opposition wasn't too much trouble thanks to his awesome powers. Wiz: as one of the star children Wario is extremely strong, tough and skilled, he can pound foes straight into the ground with his trademark ground pound, send them flying with a single blow and lift incredible amounts of weight, he's even managed to lift and throw a dragon the size of a castle, and comparing the dragon's own height and size to that of Wario himself means Wario can easily throw around 130,000 tons at bare minimum. Boomstick: Wario's not just a strong plumber either, he's shaken off hits and deadly blows that put what Mario can survive to shame, like tanking an explosion of 100 Bomb Ombs all at once and getting back up like it didn't even happen, and despite him being a much larger and fatter version of Mario and weighing a hell of a lot more than him, he can somehow create enough force with his arms to float up into the air for a brief period with the corkscrew ability, just how though? the guy weighs 308 pounds, I only weigh 230 and I sure as hell can't fly by spinning my arms. Wiz: well when compared to his other strength feats it's probably not that unlikely that he can generate that much force, and don't forget how Wario is far stronger than Mario who could lift an entire castle and send it flying with a single kick, and can send projectiles flying with the force of an atomic warhead. Boomstick: yeah I geuss your right about that, and speaking of Mario, Wario eventually got wind of the his old buddy and heard about his now famous adventures battling Bowser and protecting the mushroom kingdom, feeling utterly pissed off to the bone Wario swore that he was gonna be better than his former friend and sought out to prove who was the top plumber around. Wiz: eveuntually finding and luring Mario into a trap at his mansion Wario challenged the red plumber to a fight to finally see which one of them was the best, and after a long and hard fought battle full of pride and determined to win, Wario lost the fight, unfortunately for him Mario had been battling foes like Wario for several years now and was used to fighting opponents who are physically superior to him, after the fight Mario thanked the beaten yellow plumber and left the mansion to continue his adventures. Boomstick: and if you thought you'd seen Wario angry before, it was nothing compared to the vibes he was sending out now, from that day forth Wario pledged his life to his cause, that he would never stop fighting or stealing until he had proven to the world who was really the best. and now knowing that his typical method of fighting just wasn't gonna cut it, Wario soon developed a large arsenal of power ups and abilities to protect his ego and his treasure. Wiz: he has several useful weapons on hand like power up pots which can boost a number of his own abilities, the Bull Pot amps up his strength even further then it already was and allows him to climb on ceilings for some reason, with the Dragon Pot he can spew fire from his mouth similar to Bowser, and the Jet pot increases his speed and reactions and even lets him fly for brief periods. Boomstick: he also carries a large amount of Bomb Ombs on him straight from his factory and he at anytime he needs to be somewhere quick or just gets bored of walking he can summon the Wario Bike, a personal, modified and probably stolen vehicle, he can use it like a battering ram for crashing into his opponents, wheelie over them or even eat the Bike and spit it out as a projectile, you sure this guy's not part Yoshi or something, cause that's some serious stomach power. Wiz: well he can chomp down onto an enemy and throw them a huge distance or even eat inanimate objects and spit them out too, and if he feels like it, he'll just eat the whole thing with no sign of indigestion. Boomstick: man sounds like he'd be a perfect match for my ex-wife, it'd be a marriage made in obesity, but despite the power and toughness of all of these power ups, there's one we haven't discussed the dreaded and oh so terrifying, Wario Waft, the dreaded power to use one's own farts as a weapon, the dude can fart so intensely he once created a mushroom fart cloud. Wiz: not so much a damaging weapon but still an effective way of stunning an opponent, not exactly sure how he can make his farts smell that bad though, although it might have something to do with his diet of eating anything he can fit into his mouth. Bass Interlude Death battle FIGHT! Count Cannoli - Wario: Master of Disguise Results: Who would you be rooting for? Wario Bass Who do you think will win? Wario Bass Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Super Mario vs Mega Man' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Home Console themed Death Battles Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Antonio valihora